Leveraging the collective knowledge of a large user-community can yield enormous intellectual capital (as evidenced, for example, by the well-known “Wikipedia,” “YouTube,” and the like). Fundamental to these successes are technologies that allow users to easily socialize their knowledge. However, leveraging these successes in processes, such as those in an enterprise, requires a significant transformation with regard to the role of community knowledge. Here, community knowledge needs to reflect changes to the processes and resources as seen by various workers. This knowledge, however, cannot be arbitrarily structured, but rather must be glued together by the underlying process or plan. Together, both pieces of information—the shared knowledge and the process-need to support process-related decisions.